


The New Teacher [[DISCONTINUED]]

by shydlight



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shydlight/pseuds/shydlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2D was not expecting his new teacher to be like.. well.. this?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Teacher [[DISCONTINUED]]

"What do you 'fink Noodle? We gots a new professor startin' today." Stuart Pots, or 2D by what everyone calls him, brushed some bright blue hair from his black void eyes, his friend Noodle beside him. Both students were leaning against a back wall of their college, Kimochigaī School for the Musically Talented. 2D pushed off the wall with a kick, fixing his too big shirt on his skinny frame. He stood a few good feet over his best friend, tall and lean figure shown off by his tight jeans and boots. Noodle smiled brightly at him, bouncing off the wall with him, her own frame short but slim. Her purple bangs hung in her eyes, hiding them the way they have for years. 

"Well, I 'tink he's gonna get quite the welcome to our school!" Her voice was high pitched, almost too innocent for the word's intent. Her accent making her seem even more sweet, though anyone who knew her could testify she was far from it. They shared a mischievous grin, 2D throwing down his smoke so they could head to class. They were a few minutes early, moving to the back of the large room for their regular seats. 2D messed with his jacket, kicking his feet up on the desk as they waited for the bell to ring.

Of course, after a few moments the loud shill ring of the bell sounded through the building. A swarm of people rushed into the room, going to their seats as they waited for whoever was going to show. There were excited whispers, girls sharing hopes of the professor to be a hot male, the boys hoping for a smoking female. Noodle put on her headphones, blocking out the sound other than her music. The blue haired singer ignored everyone, putting in ear buds and opening his phone to browse Tumblr. He looked through photos, the outside world becoming a familiar blur.

"Okay, okay! Settle down ya' fucks!" A largely caped man entered the room, face hidden by the up collar. He slammed a bunch of books to the large instructor's desk, taking off his over coat to hang on his chair. His skin was a tinted green, dual colored eyes seeming to know no fun. Everyone in the room snapped to attention, everyone that is, besides Noodle and 2D. The girls in the class whispered even quieter, taking in the older man's appearance. Despite his weird, sickly skin tone Murdoc Niccals was attractive. If you didn't see the satanist symbol around his neck, you would say even heavenly so. He had a dark scowl, years of being broken nose making his fave seem angular and dark. Black greasy hair, cut in an odd style of one that matched the Beatles bowl cuts, a bit longer in the back. Sharp teeth, protecting an ever so long tongue showing when he shouted for the attention which was already on him.

"So, Your last teacher went on pregnancy leave, blah blah blah. I'm Niccals. Murdoc Niccals, best bass guitar player in the world. You will call me Professor Niccals or Sir, got it ya' faceaches? And, I'll be teachin you the Band Literature and Dynamics for this semester. Now, before you all go yappin' your mouths with questions, I got a few rules you need to hear." The loud mouthed and brash man at the head of the class wrote down his name as he spoke it, then the name of the class and finally a bullet point for his rules. 2D didn't even glance up, medicine making it easy for him to zone out of even the most stressful situations. Noodle had gotten attention, sitting quietly as she listened to Murdoc.

"Rule number one, No gum inside these doors," He pointed a finger at the classroom's only entrance point, a frown etching on his lips. His scratchy accent made the words seem harsher than he probably intended. 

"Two, you don't speak unless I call on ya'," He started walking through the aisles slowly, eyeing giggling girls and grimacing at the boys. Murdoc listed off pretty normal class rules, ones expected to follow since kindergarten. Finally he started up the last row, necklace clinking against his chest as he glared at every student. When he came to Noodle, a small growl rumbled in his throat, she only smiled back. His eyes drifted to the last seat, hatred suddenly filling them.


End file.
